


My Introduction :)

by quitetheaudity



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22048255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quitetheaudity/pseuds/quitetheaudity
Summary: Hi!! I'm new to AO3 but I've been using the site for a while, and this work is just to introduce myself! Read if you wanna know about me or where to find me anywhere else :P
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	My Introduction :)

Hi there! My name is Audrey, aka quitetheaudity, I'm 15 and I live in the United States. I use she/her pronouns, and I've been using this site for a few years. I write out all my fics in their entirety before uploading, so sorry if I don't post often! My favorite band is My Chemical Romance, my favorite TV show is probably Adventure Time or Camp Camp , and my favorite youtuber is probably between Daniel Howell, AmazingPhil, and Thomas Sanders. I identify as asexual and biromantic. 

If you came here after seeing my other fics and wanna find me on other social media, I have an Instagram, a Tik Tok, and a Pinterest. 

Main insta: @quitetheaudity, but it changes depending on if I've rebranded for a holiday. My name is always '😔✌️Audrey🤠🤙', so it might be easier to find me that way :) 

Art insta: @cursed_waluigu 

instagram account for my dog that you should check out bc he's adorable: @neptunepuggins 

Tik Tok: @quitetheaudity 

Pinterest: saccharinesapphic (i barely use it anymore tho) 

Thanks for checking out my page, and have a great day! :)


End file.
